The field of the disclosure relates generally to apparatuses and systems for fan blades in aviation engines and, more particularly, to an apparatus and system for a composite fan blade with a fused metal lead edge in aviation engines.
Aircraft engines typically include a fan assembly which directs air to a bypass duct, a low pressure compressor, and a core engine. A blade fan out event occurs when a fan blade breaks loose from the fan assembly and impacts some part of the engine. A nacelle or containment case may enclose the fan and is configured to contain the liberated fan blade during a fan blade out event. The fan assembly includes a fan hub that supports a plurality of circumferentially spaced fan blades. At least some known fan blades are fabricated from a composite material. To strengthen the composite material, to minimize danger to the fan blades during a fan blade out event, and protect the fan blades from foreign object damage, a metal leading edge may be used with the fan blade. In an event where a fan blade or a portion of a fan blade is liberated from the hub, the metal leading edge can damage the engine or containment casing. A stronger metal leading edge may necessitate a stronger containment casing, increasing the weight of the aircraft engine.